Pieces to the Puzzle
by AbigailPeters
Summary: After Coulson and the rest of the team found Skye's dead body at a HYDRA base and Ward still missing, they went to find the remaining piece of their puzzle, but did not expect him to have other plans. Sequel to Betrayed. I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Drat.

Coulson burst through the door of the morgue. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. They were gone; they were gone and couldn't help them. They couldn't help Ward and Skye.

"Do we know where Ward is?" He asked the rest of the team after a moment of silence. He needed something else to focus on. He couldn't dwell on Skye's dead body, pale and cold, on the table in front of him.

"We don't know. There was no body, no one was in the cells, we don't know." Triplett said. Grief laced his voice, and he didn't even know Skye that well.

"What do we do?" Simmons' tearful voice came next. It nearly shattered his heart. His team was torn, but they needed to find the missing piece. They needed to find Ward and get this team into some sort of order.

"We need to find Ward. We need to piece this team back together, with the pieces that we can get." He replied. "Where's May?"

"We don't know. We can't get a hold of her. She must have left." Fitz answered. Coulson felt realization dawn on him, but he refused to believe it. He was supposed to forgive her, no, she can't be HYDRA.

"She can't be HYDRA." Coulson whispered. He didn't mean too, but it slipped out.

"No, I won't believe it. We need to get this team together. No one is HYDRA." Coulson rambled. He stole another look at Skye and grief filled him. "Let's go. We need to go after HYDRA. We are going after HYDRA." He walked out of the room. The others stayed for a millisecond longer before following him.

"Wheels up in five." Triplett said. The phrase was one that May used so much and the simple words clenched at Coulson's heart. His steps faltered for a moment before he caught his footing and stepped further into the Bus. He walked up the stairs that lead to his office and shut the door. He fell into his chair and out his head in his hands. His eyes misted over, but he wiped the warm tears away. He was not going to cry. Not now. He leaned back in his chair and let the swaying movements of the plane comfort him.

Ooooo

They burst through the doors, guns blazing. The HYDRA back-up base was still being set up, so they took a chance in hoping they would be vulnerable.

They were correct.

The hustle and bustle of the agents moving boxes and crates around was enough of a distraction for the small team. They cleared the room quickly. Too quickly, Coulson thought to himself. They walked silently through the halls, checking door after door for any sign of more people or their missing agent.

The rooms were all empty.

They were becoming more and more concerned as they went through the small base. It had the main room, which they already cleared out, and only one hall with doors on either side. Then they came to the last door. A light shone through the small glass rectangle that sat in the right side of the door. They opened the door and saw exactly what they didn't want to see.

Garrett lounged peacefully in an arm chair. A similar one sat next to him, holding a laughing Agent Grant Ward. Coulson looked on in shock at the spectacle before him.

"Ward…" He trailed off, not believing his eyes. Unbelievable heartbreak shot through him. He trusted this man with his life, and he is HYDRA. How?

"Ahh, Agent Coulson, so glad you could join us." Garrett said, standing up. He held a pistol up, aiming it at the aforementioned Agent. Ward stood as well, smiling at the team.

"Where are the others?" Ward asked lightly.

"Others?" Coulson asked, confused.

"May, Simmons, Skye." He said. Coulson felt the same guilt he did before at the mention of Skye's name.

"Don't play with your prey, Ward. We all know what happened to dear sweet Skye." Garrett said, cocking the gun. "But we would still like to know where the others are."

"I don't know." He said. He was truthful about May, but wouldn't give up Simmons so easily. Garrett turned to Triplett.

"Do you know?" He pointed the gun at him.

"With the bus. We left it in a clearing about three clicks from here." Triplett said. Coulson turned, letting his guard down, and looked to the agent.

"Sorry Coulson. You should pick better agents." Garrett said. Triplett snorted before going over and clapping Ward on the back.

"Been a long day, hasn't it?" Ward asked him.

"Yeah, hell of a long day." Triplett replied. "Can't wait to get it over with."

"I agree." Garrett said. He turned back to Coulson, who stood with Fitz. The only two left.

"I am afraid we will still need your assistance, Leo Fitz." Garrett said. Quick as lightning he had the gun aimed and shot Fitz in the knee. Fitz went down with a cry, clutching his now ruined knee. Coulson could barely get over the shock before he turned and came face to face with a gun barrel.

"Why?" Coulson muttered.

"Just following orders." Garrett said with a smile. Coulson watched as Ward and Triplett dragged Fitz away. He tried to get away, but Fitz knew in his heart that he would not get far before they caught him again. Coulson looked back to the gun barrel.

"Goodbye, Agent Coulson." Garrett said. Coulson closed his eyes as the bullet went right between his eyes.

A/N: Hey everyone! *ducks from blunt objects being thrown at my head* Okay, I am sorry, but I'm not sorry. It is the sequel to Betrayed though, so, yay? Man, I can hear the boos from here. Seriously though, I hope you enjoyed!

Abby


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, uh… Hi! Yeah, this is long over do and I originally wasn't going to do another chapter, but Queen Sea gave me an awesome idea, and I hope it lives up to your expectations. :D Sorry it took so long again, my computer decided to be a pain. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

"It's okay, we're okay, I'm okay." Jemma had been mumbling the same thing over and over for the past hour, wringing her hands together nervously and hoping that they would all get back okay.

It didn't help that the Bus was so much creepier in lockdown mode. The windows were tinted, not letting anyone see in or out of them. This also made it darker and a red glowing light seemed to be the only light source now. 'It's all for precaution' Coulson had said to her. She was beginning to think that this 'precaution' was the only thing keeping her safe.

"Thinking like that is not helping you're nerves, Jemma." She said to herself. "Oh no, I'm talking to myself." She continued wringing her hands.

Hoping that walking around would maybe calm her nerves; she made her way down to the lab. Thinking, or more like worrying, about Fitz, she picked up the ICER, wondering if there could be any modifications made. That's when she heard something outside the cargo hatch. She went towards it warily, knowing that Coulson and the rest of the team either knew the passcode or had an actual key to the Bus. When she was next to Lola, the ICER still in hand, the door popped open. She put the ICER up and pointed it towards the door.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear and nerves.

"Simmons please put the ICER down." She was too scared to recognize the voice.

"Not until you show yourself!" She heard footsteps in the dirt as someone came in front of the hatch.

"May?" May nodded and walked up the ramp. "Wait, wait, are you HYDRA?" Jemma asked.

"If you don't believe me, I don't blame you, but no, I'm not HYDRA, though it seems that they have gotten to members of our team." May said, walking past Jemma and heading to the cockpit.

"What?" She said, following after May. "Who? Who did they get to?"

"Ward, Triplett. Two too many in my eyes." May replied.

"How? Also, how do you know?"

"I don't know how they infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D, but they do it somehow. I know because I have been spying on them. That's where I've been. I heard talk at a local bar when a few of them were out. They kept saying that the 'Plan' was going to be executed. I waited for them to get a bit drunk and they sang like canaries. Now, we need to get out of here." When she slid into the pilots seat Jemma started to protest.

"We can't just leave them there! We have to save Coulson and Fitz, May!" May sighed.

"I'm sorry to break this too you, but they may already be dead. How long have they been gone?"

"An hour." Jemma whispered.

"I'm sorry Simmons." An explosion rang out as the right side of the Bus tilted. When it came back down to the ground a voice came over the intercom.

"We know you're in there Jemma. Is May there too? Ahh, she is, I see two faces in the cockpit." The voice of Garrett said. May put on a headset.

"Where is the rest of the team, Garrett?" She demanded.

"They're a little, drained right now. Probably a bit pale." Garrett joked. Both May and Jemma felt their stomachs sink down to their knees.

"No." Jemma managed to squeak out.

"Oh, watch your tail, girls." He said before cutting out.

"Crap. Go. Go, go, go, Simmons we need to get to the hatch." May said, pushing Jemma along the walkway.

"Grab an ICER." Jemma said as they reached the lab.

"We're not doing ICER's, Simmons. We shoot to kill right now." May said, walking to the gun safe. Jemma took the pistol May offered, her hands shaking a little before she stilled them. She turned, but paused when she looked at the hatch. Ward and Triplett were standing there. Just standing, with the enemy.

"I can't believe this." She said.

"Well, believe it." Ward said. The line of HYDRA agents started to advance. May pulled Jemma behind one of the cars.

"Okay, no emotions Simmons, we can't let them get in the way." Jemma nodded. May was the first to advance, walking around the car and taking a place at the hood. When bullets sounded Jemma crouched across the walkway to Lola and rested her arms on the trunk. She hesitated.

"No emotions." She said to herself. She shot, killing an agent instantly. When the agents ran her way she stood and walked to the right side of Lola, firing as she went. She killed two more. When she had Triplett in her sights she hesitated once more.

"No emotions. No emotions."

"This isn't emotional for you, Simmons? I'm surprised; I actually thought you liked me." Triplett said, his gun trained on her from the other side of the car.

"You know, Coulson's dead. He's just a pale body that's six feet under now. You can't save him. It will eat at you forever. And Fitz, oh Fitz is helping out in our lab. He may have a knee shot out every now and then, but, you know, nothing personal." He said.

Simmons felt empty. Those few words turned her cold, hard. A gleam found its way into her eyes. She took a deep breath then spoke.

"This is nothing personal either." She said, emptying the rest of her clip into his body. That's when she broke down. She slid down to the ground, her back against Lola. She didn't pay attention to the battle around her, only the fact that her friends were dead and one was hurt, but she couldn't get to him.

When silence was all she could hear, she assumed that May probably killed all of them. At least that's what she hoped. If they wanted to kill her, she didn't have to power to stop them. When she felt an arm go around her waist in a hug, she didn't do anything. All she could focus on were the hot tears rolling down her face.

"We're okay now. I think." She heard May say.

Six Months Later

"We found him." Jemma looked up from the blueprints in front of her to May standing in the doorway.

"Found who?" She asked.

"Fitz." Jemma froze in disbelief.

"You found him? After all this time?" She asked. May nodded.

"It hasn't really been that long, but, you can see him if you'd like." Jemma nodded at May's offer. They went through the twists and turns of the Triskelion until they made it to Medical Bay. Fitz looked a little worse for the wear. He had bruises along the right side of his face and jaw, a black eye, and it looked like both of his legs were wrapped in casts. But Jemma has never been so happy to see him. She ran into his room.

"Jemma?" Fitz asked.

"I'm here, Leo." She said, running to hug him. He winced a little, but still returned it. After a few minutes of being in her embrace, he spoke.

"They killed him. Right in front of me." That's when Jemma noticed the wet spot growing on her shirt. She kissed his head.

"It's okay. We're together. What's left of us is together." He nodded into her shoulder. "We're like pieces to a puzzle. We're connected, even when apart."

"How poetic of you." He joked. She let out a small huff of laughter.

"I missed you so much, Leo."

"I missed you too."

May stood outside Fitz's room, glad to see that at least these two pieces would be alright.

A/N: Yay! Kind of! Please review, they make my day and I love to get feedback from you all. Thank you!

Abby


End file.
